


I confess, mt faithful knight

by Cyrus_Fluff



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/F, Kissing, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrus_Fluff/pseuds/Cyrus_Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing for sure is far better then being stuck in the loop, don't you agree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I confess, mt faithful knight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to FFN.net. I've discovered a new dream ship, and I started writing a shit tonne of fics for it to fill the void left by that ending. This is the only one I've uploaded so far, so ENJOY!

“So as you know, I called you here to discuss Saber.”

The dark haired man grunted in response. His pale, silver-haired friend apparently did not take kindly to this.

“Kiritsugu, are you listening to me.”

The man was shaken out of some sort of reverie.

“Of course Irisviel. You wanted to discuss Saber.”

“Indeed. When you introduced me to miss Arturia all those years ago, you assured me that she would serve as a faithful companion for me.”

“So do I take this to mean that she hasn’t lived up to your expectations?”

“No, not at all. She even now continues to amaze me.”

“So what is the problem?”

Irisviel sighed at length, and stoof from her seat beside the frosted window-panes. She stared out the misty glass at the constantly raging storm outside her window.

“Well, I’ve noticed recently that something seems to be trobling her…”

“And she is neglecting her duties as a result?”

“No, she still performs her duties diligently. However, the personal connection that I had with her until recently… Well, it doesn’t feel like it’s really there anymore.”

“I see. So you’re concerned that she may be dissatisfied with you.”

Irisviel smiled sadly. “Well, when you put it like that it makes me feel somewhat childish.”

“Not at all.”

“Oh Kiritsugu, you’re far too kind to me.”

“On the contrary Iri, it’s the least I can do to compensate for you saving my life all those times.”

“Oh come now. We both know you would have done the same.”

“Granted, but the difference is you’re not stupid enough to go and get yourself wrapped up in someone else’s conflict. You’re so responsible, I doubt the occasion will ever arise when I have to save you in any big way.”

Irisviel smiled, a genuinely amused smile this time.

“Well, to be fair, most times Saber was the one driving.” Irisviel’s smile slipped away, and she sighed. “Which brings me back to my original question.”

Kiritsugu pondered for a moment, before giving her a straight answer.

“I think that she’s pining.”

That was not what Iri had expected.

“Kiristugu, what on earth do you mean?”

Kiritsugu thought carefully about this next part, before giving his answer.

“I believe… that Miss Arturia is pining for more… intimate contact with you Iri.”

It took a few seconds for Irisviel to process exactly what Kiritsugu had said.

“Oh you old perv!” She picked up a rolled up magazine, and threw it at Kiritsugu. It hit him square in the forehead.

“Ouch! Calm down Iri, calm down. It’s not like that.”

“Oh? Then what’s it like?”

“All I’m saying is… well.” Kiritsugu thought for a moment before finishing his answer. “You remember the conversation we had, about a year ago. You told me about how strange you felt around Saber?”

“Yes. And you told me all about how it was probably love and so on and so forth.”

“And you hit me with a magazine,” Kiritsugu added, enticing a giggle from the silver-haired girl. “Well, the extensive segment of that conversation devoted to your disappointment that your feelings were unrequited…”

“Go on.”

“Just forget that ever happened, and go for it.”

Irisviel was shocked. “Are you sure.”

“Well, you said she was becoming distant.”

“No I didn’t.”

“I filled in the blanks.”

“Fine. Go on.”

“Well, from what I gather, Saber is showing all of the symptoms of feeling unworthy.”

“You think-”

“I know. Don’t forget Irisviel, it happened with you and me once.”

“The two most unproductive years of my life, you big dummy.”

“Well, it was tearing me apart not knowing if I was in the right position to make a move.”

“And when it turned out you weren’t.”

“I was fine with it. Sure beat the indecision that dominated a twentieth of my life.”

“I suppose so.”

“The only difference here is that it goes both ways. So my recommendation is that, when Saber gets home from… wherever it is that she is right now… you should make your move.”

Irisviel moved away from the frosted window, and turned to Kiritsugu, who had taken a seat opposite her in the hallway.

“I’ll even make it easy for you. As soon as she gets here, I’m gone.”

Irisviel walked over to Kiritsugu, and hugged him.

“Thank you Kiritsugu. You’ve aways been so good to me.”

“Just doing what I can to ensure that my oldest friend can find the happiness she’s been seeking.”

At this precise moment, Irisviel heard the mansion’s large wooden front door open and close.

“That’s probably her now. I’ll be going then.”

“Bye Kiritsugu.” Irisviel escorted him out to the ante-chamer of the house, where Saber was shedding her coat and placing several bulging bags of groceries on the floor.

“Oh. Hello Kiritsugu. Hello Irisviel.”

“Hey Saber. So sorry, but I was just leaving.”

“Very well then.” Saber turned her attention to Irisviel, as Kiritsugu slid out the door with a cheerful wave.

“He seems uncharacteristically cheerful today.”

“You think so. Personally, I enjoy having him around more when he’s open and happy, rather than brooding and cold.”

“Perhaps you are right. However, it was almost unsettling seeing him in that state.”

“Never mind that Saber. There is something that I have to discuss with you now.”

“Of course Irisviel, but first I should drop these bags off in the kitchen.”

Irisviel nodded. “When you’ve done that, can you meet me in my room.”

“Of course.”

Irisviel left Saber to carry the bags, with astonishing ease considering how many of them there were. She made her way to her bedroom, and after closing the door upon entry, she walked over to the wood fireplace that warmed a small segment of the cavernous bedroom.

Irisviel knelt beside the fire, tucking her legs underneath her body, and she thought. Just how far did she want to take it with Saber? And that was assuming Kiritsugu was right about this. Of course, he had never steered her wrongly before, but she wasn’t sure about his perception of the mechanics of the human heart. Then again, he had much more experience than her in these matters, and more specifically, in matters of love.

“Irisviel, I’m here. What is it you wished to discuss?”

Irisviel started slightly. She had gotten lost in thought again.

“Ah, Saber. Come and have a seat.”

Her loyal servant nodded, and moved to kneel beside Irisviel.

Iri sighed, before beginning the conversation.

“Saber, can I be assured of your honesty in this matter.”

Saber looked puzzled. “Of course, what is it?”

“You’ve been distancing yourself from me Saber. I want to know the reason.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” replied Saber. Slowly. Almost evasively.

“Come now Saber, you saaured me your honesty. I want the whole truth, okay.”

Saber looked away uncertainly.

“Come on Saber, you know you can tell me anything. Anything at all.”

“You promise not to think less of me for it.”

“Of course. What is it.”

Saber hesitated. “I don’t know quite how to say this…”

Irisviel felt slightly worried, but at the same time also hopeful.

“Just say whatever is in your head right now.”

“I-Okay… I…” Saber seemed genuinely lost for words, so Irisviel extended her arms and took Saber’s hands in her own.

“Take your time Saber.”

Almost as though contact with irisviel had renewed Saber’s confidence, the girl spoke.

“The truth is… the reason that I have been putting space between us is.” Saber inhaled deeply before continuing. “The truth is… I love you Irisviel Von Einzbern.”

Irisviel blinked, unsure if she is she had heard Saber correctly.

“I’m sorry,” Saber said, “You’re probably disgusted by me now.”

Irisviel reorganised her thoughts. So it was true after all.

“No… Saber, of course not. How could I ever be disgusted by you?”

Saber blinked tears out of her turquoise eyes. “Iri-”

Isisviel blushed. “Actually, to tell you the truth, I have a confession to make.”

Saber tilted her head quizzically.

“The truth is… well, the reason I asked to have this conversation was because I wanted to know if you loved me. Because, you see…” Irisviel leaned in closer to the knightly girl. “I… I actually love you too.” She was now close enough to Saber’s face, that her light breathing warmed Saber’s cold lips.

And finally, when she was so tantalizingly close that Saber could restrain herself no longer, she closed the tiny gap between them.

* * *

 

“You know, I never got that nickname of hers.”

Kiritsugu jerked himself back to reality.

“Arturia’s nickname,” Maya repeated, “I never understood why you call her Saber. It’s a ridiculous name to call a human being.”

“Actually, that one was Irisviel’s idea.”

“Oh.”

Kiritsugu grinned. “Yeah. The first time they met, Saber mistook her for some scoundrel who’d tried to cheat her once, and drew a sword on her.”

“Did it really go that well?”

“Oh yeah. After that day, I guess the name sort of just stuck.”

“Indeed.”

“Besides, it’s a hell of a lot easier to say in conversation than ‘Arturia’ don’t you agree?”

“I suppose so. Arturia sounds like the name of some ancient king or something.”

Kiritsugu laughed at this.

“One more question if you don’t mind Kiritsugu.”

“Yeah.”

“If that was how Arturia got her nickname, how did that hulking buffoon Alex get his? Rider is an even worse nickname than Saber as far as I’m concerned.”

“Ah, well you see, that one’s a little bit of a long story.”

“It’s another hour into town. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“You have a point.” Kiritsugu adjusted his position in his seat, until he was perfectly comfortable. “Okay, so the story goes like this…”


End file.
